The present invention relates, in general, to the field of welding and, in particular, to a new and useful flexible conductor which is particularly useful in the flash butt welding of pipes.
Welding equipment is known which can be used on the interior of pipes to be welded together. U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,616 to Slavens discloses one example of such welding equipment. It is also known to utilize flexible arcuate conductors to pass welding current from a power source to a conducting member which is urged against metal to be welded. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,406 to Fencl et al.
The use of multiple flat sheets of conductive material which are squeezed together to form a conductor is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,111 to Berthet and U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,265 to Johnston et al.